Simplicity
by oldPichu
Summary: Who would have guessed, a Pikachu who can't use any electric attacks? Then why would humans want to capture it, simply because of popularity? But too bad they don't see they're dealing with the last one...


_**Simplicity**_

When I blinked my eyes opened for the first time, I saw nothing but the plain sky.

I was a wistful creature, with ordinary yellow fur like the rest of my kind. There was nothing special about me, nothing noticeable, or anything conspicuous enough to grab other's attention. I was satisfied this way, and perfectly content. Everyday in the Viridian Forest would go by the same, and humans would appear nonchalant in my eyes.

That was before I noticed their means of agreement; a Pokeball. The word still rings a foreign meaning in my mind, but the red sphere like object fascinated me. They were the causes of some of the species' disappearance. I stared at one being flung on another one of my kind, and watch a friend disappear all but in vain. The human would crow a cheer of triumph, running off to leave the rest of us Pikachus in a daze. I had seen it actually disappear, and most importantly, never come back. This set me off into thinking.

I never got very far before another one was captured shortly afterwards. No one would answer my questions, for I was a very curious Pokemon. What did one do when they were enclosed and trapped within the tiny item? Other herds of Rattatas and Pidgeys were never captured, but only our kind. I stared, puzzled; but why us?

I never got the chance to extend upon the question before more of our kind disappeared with the humans. I was warned not to go near them, but what made us so special that only we had to be pried apart? The Pokeballs never failed to intrigue me, as I learned steadily upon the battling ways. To be a trainer's Pokemon was considered a rare privilege; that you were worthy enough to be owned by the dominant species.

So if I was captured, was I worthy enough? Were only Pikachus considered worthy?

As time went by, numerous amounts of our kind disappeared without a trace. Often I heard them cry plaintively as they readied themselves for a battle, only to be brought down by one hit and sucked into those Pokeballs. I hid among the atmosphere, marveling at the defense weaknesses we Pikachus were born to have, but made it up for speed. I observed with precaution, as not one of us had managed to escape when a human spotted it.

If I could remember how many of us were captured, it would be a lie. Countless cries of battles were brought down by various Charmanders, Bulbasaurs and Squirtles. Viridian forest was filled with the random sound of humans searching for one thing on their mind.

A Pikachu.

A few of us had survived, with an added caution. I suspected as five or four, but that was the way it was. We were dying out rapidly, but it was surprising considering we had come from a large herd of Pikachus roaming freely. Little did I know I would be getting a 'privilege' sooner than I had thought.

It was a typical day, with the distant sound of feet naturally causing myself to become alarmed. Perhaps if I had noticed the sound sooner, I would have avoided them. But I didn't.

Facing me was a tawny boy, with jet black hair and that stubborn streak of pride. Tightly wrapped inside his hand was a Pokeball, and I stared mortified. He called out words of excitement, familiar ones I heard throughout my life.

"A Pikachu! It's better than my starter, so I'll use this one instead," he grinned smugly with satisfaction. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

The small creature popped out, looking rather feeble and tired. Something about him made me stare with a vague familiar outline. A Bulbasaur. They had been the ones who had used to live in Viridian forest as well, before mysteriously disappearing altogether long ago. This one had been one of us, although he looked rather faint. Perhaps I would endure it longer than I had originally perceived?

How wrong I was.

Words and scenes were a blur as a ramming tackle hit me hard, and I widened my eyes in shock. The earth seemed to fall down with me, but I managed to weakly get up. This couldn't' be possible; after one hit, I was down? I scrunched my eyes with frustration, cheeks igniting a small spark of electricity before dying down. I tried harder; but not even a weak bolt of electricity emerged from this. I stared horrified, why could I not attack? He looked at me apologetically, before sending another forced tackle.

But he had looked at me apologetically. He had implied to say sorry. And I forgave him.

Even from when I was down, I could make out the Pokeball being flung in the air. It shielded my eyes from the sky, the outline a mere obsidian shadow, before finally allowing me to be sucked in. I eagerly awaited the anticipation, but all I felt was a subconscious mind state. It was somewhat clamp, and visions were obscured from anything else. So, I had done it. I had been given a privilege to be a being of an ownership.

My new trainer let me out a short while later, revealing but a small tensed Pikachu. He eyed me happily, before holding up another Pokeball. By its scent I could detect that same Bulbasaur, but to my utter amazement, he left it behind a few shrubs and besides a tree. I stared at him apprehensively, before he indicated me to walk further with him.

"Come on, Pikachu, like I said, you're going to be my new better starter!" This declaration sent me into a turmoil of confusion, my eyes staring at the place he had left the Bulbasaur. Stranded, abandoned, given up on.

The first he challenged me to was a Pidgey. It was a higher level, but he had been so confident I would beat a flying type easily.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

A thunder-bolt. I racked my mind hard, the order coming out as a blank face. He stared impatiently, pointing frantically at the flapping bird.

"Come on, Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

There he went with that strange order again. I gave him a perplexed look, before a sharp drill dug into my side painfully. The Pidgey had wasted no time to attack, and I was once again close to fainting. I cried out to my trainer, but he had the look of rage imprinted on his face.

"Use any attack!" His voice yelled, and I understood that. Once again I gathered all of my remaining concentration left within me, my pouches trying its best to produce a single strand of electricity, all to but no avail.

I caught my trainer's incredulous stare, and that was the last thing I managed to catch a glimpse at before the Pidgey attacked again. This time, I felt nothing but an eternal bliss of unconsciousness.

Next time I was used seemed like forever, for he sent me out again. This time I was confident I could win, but no opponent faced me. Instead, he was pointing to a tree bark.

"Pikachu, I want you to use any electricity attack you know on that tree."

Any attack? It was a strange order, but nonetheless I tried a thundershock. I squeezed my eyes shut; all my forced strength came to the two pouches. A trickle of electricity ran down my face, trying desperately to please my trainer and produce at least one bit electricity, no matter how small it was! But that small trickle was all I received, before I blinked my eyes open sadly with disappointment. My trainer was dumbfounded, staring at me disbelievingly.

"I caught a Pikachu that can't even use electric attacks? My Bulbasaur was even better than this," he muttered angrily, eyeing me with distaste before returning me reluctantly.

I wasn't proved worthy, just my electric attack refused to cooperate. I tugged in frustration at the flimsy pouch.

But I was a _Pikachu._

And Pikachus were supposed to know these things, but why couldn't I?

He never did use me after that, before trading me with another trainer. I could tell he would never see me again for my Pokeball was exchanged with a pretty young blonde haired girl, as she squealed with delight at the sight in front of her. I glumly let her embrace me, her air smelling of perfume. It turned out she was an aspiring cute Pokemon collector, trying her best to adorn me with laces and ribbons beyond my imagination. Unlike my other trainer, she was more into fashion.

And so I was pranced off, shown and gazed by many friends. And for once, I nodded my head in a satisfied matter. Perhaps I would be able to fit in this time, as long as there would be no battling. However, I proved myself wrong again.

Maybe it would have been perfect if it weren't for that guy who called himself a, 'Rocket Grunt.' I was puzzled, how could she look so terrified of one simple trainer? He sent out a rather aggressive Raticate, and she sent out her Jigglypuff and Clefairy. I watched, fascinated. The Raticate was obviously the winner of the two, and it was then she decided to bring me out. Well, I couldn't say for sure whether I was ready or not.

The rocket grunt widened his eyes in glee at the sight of me, rapidly mumbling about capturing someone. I stood in battle stance, tensed, before hearing that same order sending me into a pit of failure.

"Pikachu, use thundershock!"

They all stared at me, and I felt myself dreading every moment. My trainer screamed at me for procrastinating so long, before I warily dragged all my energy into my cheeks. Nothing this time. Not even a tint or a small crackle of electricity could be felt. I merely stood horrified, trying desperately to produce one single line of electricity- all to no avail. I gave up miserably, pouches sagging from the misuse. And all their pitiful and scornful stares did no good. I couldn't bear to face my trainer after that, my throat but a huge lump.

As a Pikachu, I was made for speed. And so, running I did with some amount of expertise. My feet padded over the unknown land easily, getting lost within the mass of humans walking about. I could distinctively hear my trainer's pleas running far before washed away, and for once I was lonely and scared.

It was like a paranoid. I felt eyes digging into me, and I would merely wander about hopelessly. They stared at me with concern, greed and pity. I would cast my eyes on the ground, never stopping.

It was literally months before I arrived back in Viridian forest. But something was strangely wrong.

For one thing, a bunch of Rattatas had invaded my home the last I had came here. Pokemon greeted me with a quizzical face, as if trying to size me up. I roamed the forest floor with caution, and found out everything was the same except one thing.

There were no more Pikachus.

And so, I rested near a tree and thought about this. I was the last one?

I wish I could have thought about it more, before facing a taller figure. He had familiar tawny face with brown hair this time, and eyes that glittered with greed. I stared calmly, tensed and ready for battle. He was a trainer, a lot like my other ones but a trainer nonetheless. With an excited crow of triumph, he let out loose words,

"Alright! I finally found a Pikachu! Go, Charmander!"

And the lizard Pokemon was materialized, his breath scorching the air slightly. I could feel his ember dying to be used by the fiery scent of him. He was going to attack me sooner or later. But I had a plan. My cheeks were saggy, but I scrunched up the remaining bits of my energy. The tiniest trickles of electricity managed to come slowly at first, tears filling my eyes as I tried harder with much effort.

The lizard Pokemon smirked, eyeing me with dissatisfaction. Even his trainer had to crack a smile; who knew, a Pikachu who couldn't use a simple thundershock?

I curled up my paws, pouches hardening as I tried a last desperate time to produce any strand of electricity. My foe didn't believe I could do it, for I was sure I was ridiculing myself like this. But..

No, I would not give in now.

Nodding solemnly, the last trickle of electricity darted across my cheeks and vanished.

Because that was what a Pikachu did best.


End file.
